jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
InGen's List
InGen's list was a list of every animal that InGen publicly cloned for display in their parks. The animals that were featured in Michael Crichton's novels would have been displayed in the following locations: Jurassic Park (novel park), Jurassic Park: Europe and Jurassic Park: Asia. As in the film universe, these creatures would have been displayed in these facilities: Jurassic Park (movie park), Jurassic Park: San Diego, Jurassic Park: Europe, and eventually, Jurassic World (park). Known Prehistoric Animals on InGen's List Movies= *''Allosaurus'' *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Apatosaurus'' *''Baryonyx'' *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Carnotaurus'' *''Compsognathus'' *''Corythosaurus'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Dimorphodon'' *''Edmontosaurus'' *''Euoplocephalus'' *''Gallimimus'' *''GeosternbergiaIs classified under its synonym ''Pteranodon sternbergi *''Herrerasaurus'' *''Mamenchisaurus'' *''Metriacanthosaurus'' *''Microceratus'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''ProceratosaurusEmbryos and DNA samples were lost, species considered "terminated." *Pteranodon'' *''Segisaurus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Suchomimus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Velociraptor'' Not known to be on InGen's List *''Ceratosaurus'' *''Spinosaurus'' Additional species cloned under Masrani ownership *''Coelurus'' *''Deinonychus'' *''Lesothosaurus'' *''Mosasaurus maximusThe ''Mosasaurus that resides in Jurassic World is identified as Mosasaurus maximus in RaptorPass 10 Mosasaurus. *''Peloroplites'' *''Sinoceratops'' *''Stygimoloch'' *''Styracosaurus'' *''Teratophoneus'' *''TroodonJurassic World Live Tour Uncertain *Deinosuchus'' *''Dreadnoughtus'' *''Elaphrosaurus'' *''GiganotosaurusGenetic material of ''Carnotaurus, Deinosuchus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, and Therizinosaurus was in possession of InGen by 2014 and was used in the creation of the genetic hybrid Indominus rex. However, it is unknown if the dinosaurs used in the hybrid's creation were ever recreated by InGen. *''Hadrosaurus'' *''Hoplitosaurus'' *''Maiasaura'Maiasaura'' appears on nr. 67 of the Inkworks Jurassic Park III Premium Trading Cards. *''Majungasaurus'' *''Muttaburrasaurus'Muttaburrasaurus'' appears on nr. 68 of the Inkworks Jurassic Park III Premium Trading Cards. *''Nasutoceratops'' *''Nipponosaurus'' *''Plesiosaurus'' *''Rugops'' *''Therizinosaurus'' *''TylosaurusJurassic Park: The Game |-|Novels= *Apatosaurus/''Camarasaurus *''Carnotaurus'' *''Cearadactylus'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Dryosaurus'' *''Euoplocephalus'' *''Hadrosaurus'' *''Hypsilophodon'' *''Maiasaura'' *Giant dragonflyIt is unknown if these dragonflies are Meganeura or a close relative or if they were dragonflies whose size was altered, like the dwarf elephant of the Pachyderm Portfolio. *''Microceratops/''Callovosaurus *''Mussaurus'' *''Ornitholestes'' *''Othnielia'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Procompsognathus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Styracosaurus'' *''Triceratops serratusThe ''Triceratops species recreated by InGen in the novel canon is identified as Triceratops serratus by the narrator of the Park Drive. Today material belonging to Triceratops serratus was reassigned to the species T. horridus. *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''VelociraptorWas identified by Dr. Henry Wu as ''Velociraptor mongoliensis, but reached the size of . Uncertain *''CoelurosaurusThere was an egg in the hatchery of Jurassic Park presumed to be ''Coelurosaurus, which is a nonexistent dinosaur that is most likely just another name for Coelurus. |-|Novella= ''Jurassic Park III (novelization) InGen's List is the same as the first three films in the Movie Canon in the ''Jurassic Park III novelization, but there is one exception listed below. *''Datousaurus'' ''Jurassic Park Adventures InGen's List is the same as the first three films in the Movie Canon in the ''Jurassic Park Adventures trilogy, but there are some exceptions as listed below. *''Diplodocus'' *''Iguanodon'' Genetic hybrids Hybrids made by InGen only appear in the movie canon. NOTE: This does not include the hybrids from Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect as the scientists who created those hybrids were not associated with InGen. *''Indominus rex'' - Hybrid between Tyrannosaurus rex, Velociraptor, Cuttlefish, and several other organisms. *''Karacosis wutansis'' - Hybrid plant.Masraniglobal.com - InGen Technologies (Novemeber 19, 2014) Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/ingen/index.html Uncertain *''Stegoceratops'' - Hybrid between Triceratops, a beetle, a snake, and Stegosaurus.Seen on a computer screen inside the Innovation Center of Jurassic World, but it is unknown if it was ever created. *''Indoraptor'' - Hybrid between Indominus rex and Velociraptor. *Unidentified Pachycephalosaur Hybrid *Unidentified Therizinosaur Hybrid References Category:InGen Information